10 Years Later
by Emerald Sunday
Summary: "I promise you that I won't ever change I'll always be by your side Even after one year, even after ten years" Happy TakaMido Day ! or MidoTaka Day !


**10 Years Later**

 **Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei

 **Pair :** MidoTaka

 **Warning :** typo(s), cheesy,gaje etc

Enjoy and review please :)

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Takao POV-

Isssh dasar kepala hijau menyebalkan kenapa dia bisa melupakan hari ini. Katanya dokter tapi pelupa bagaimana dia mengobati pasiennya dengan kepala itu. Dasar menyebalkan, dia pikir hanya dia yang sibuk? Aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku tapi aku tidak melupakan hari ini. Dasar Shin-chan bodoh. Awas saja besok-besok aku tidak mau membantunya mencari lucky item bodohnya itu.

"Akkkkkhhh ! Kenapa dia melupakan hari ini ?! Selalu saja seperti ini." Teriakku tanpa mempedulikan adikku yang mungkin terganggu dengan itu

"Dan bodohnya aku tetap dengan manusia tsundere seperti dia issshhh."

Hai aku Takao Kazunari salah satu barista terkenal di Jepang yang selalu menyajikan pahit manisnya kopi kepada pelangganku. Dan itu sejalan dengan kasus percintaanku sendiri :(

Ah aku bukannya tidak memiliki pasangan. Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan kami sudah menjalaninya selama sepuluh tahun, dan hari ini hari jadi kami yang ke-10.

Selalu saja seperti ini bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun. Dia selalu saja melupakannya. Apa dia tidak serius denganku? Ah tidak tidak aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam.

Tapi selalu saja aku yang melakukan semuanya, menyiapkan semuanya. Aku juga ingin seperti pasangan lain. Aku tahu dengan pekerjaan kami bahkan sulit untuk sekedar bertemu. Dia seorang dokter handal di salah satu Rumah Sakit terkenal yang selalu disibukkan dengan pasiennya.

Tapi… tidak bisakah dihari seperti ini dia menyisihkan waktunya untukku? Atau setidaknya dengan mengingatnya saja dan mengucapkan selamat lewat telefon?

Tes…

Ah dasar cengeng kenapa menangis hanya gara-gara hal seperti ini.

Tapi aku benar-benar lelah… kenapa selalu aku? Aku juga ingin egois tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa.

Lupakan si kepala hijau bodoh itu hari ini kau bisa bersenang-senang Takao dengan senpaimu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Ah hari ini aku mendapat undangan acara reuni SMA _Shūtoku. Dan mendadak sekali undangannya, hari ini café kututup. Terserah Shin-chan bodoh itu akan datang atau tidak aku tidak peduli. Aku marah padanya._

Sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat sudah hampir terlambat.

-Author POV-

Siang itu di SMA Shūtoku yang sepi terlihat laki-laki tinggi berambut hijau yang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu di lapangan basket sekolah itu. Bunga, balon, lampu-lampu kecil. Entah untuk apa.

Tunggu! Bukankah lapangan ini untuk acara reuni SMA Shūtoku? Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang mempersiapkan semua?

Hari menjelang sore dan semuanya telah beres. Dia segera bersiap-siap merapihkan dirinya dan menunggu orang yang dinantinya itu.

-Takao POV-

Aku segera turun dari taksi setelah sampai di tujuanku. Aku tidak suka membawa mobil itu melelahkan untukku.

Waaah sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesini? Aku rindu tempat ini tapi tidak dengan pelajarannya kkkkkk

Sudah memasuki musim gugur bunga-bunga dan daun-daun mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan menambah keindahan sore ini.

Aku terus berjalan menuju gym tempatku dulu latihan basket, tempat aku bertemu Shin-chan kembali setelah dikalahkan dan akhirnya kami menjadi satu tim sampai seperti sekarang. Katanya reuni diadakan di gym itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal.

-Author POV-

Takao terus berjalan meuju gym itu tanpa memedulikan keanehan disekitarnya. Sekolah itu tampak sepi bukankah harusnya ramai karena ada acara yang lumayan besar disini?

Takao membuka pintu gym dan yang terlihat hanya kegelapan dengan sedikit cahaya senja yang menembus ke dalam gym itu.

"Halo! Apa ada orang disini?" Takao memasuki gym itu dengan ragu

"Tolong jawab aku!" teriaknya

"Senpai?"

"Otsubo senpai?!"

"Miyaji senpai?!"

"Kimura senpai?!" tetap tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya

"Aaaah kalian mengerjaiku?"

"Keluarlah ini tidak lucu!"

BRAAKKKK!

Pintu gym tiba-tiba tertutup dan terkunci

"YAAA! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU !" Takao panik dan berteriak

"Hey buka pintunya!"

"Hiks… Shin-chan… aku takut hiks" Takao menangis saat itu

"Shin-chan tolong aku hiks" dia memanggil Shin-chan nya

Klik

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu kecil yang disusun menjuntai disekitar piano itu menyala, lilin buatan yang membentuk jalan yang dipenuhi bunga menuju piano itupun menyala.

Takao yang melihatnya hanya tercengang, dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh orang di depan tuts piano tersebut.

Darimana orang itu datang padahal dia tidak melihatnya saat masuk tadi.

 _Maybe this took too long_ _  
To stand here and tell you this  
Although I'm still not good enough  
I will tell you now, the feelings I've held inside._

Suara orang itu mulai terdengar, Takao mengenali suara itu dan perlahan siluet orang tersebut mulai terlihat. Takao semakin mendekatinya.

 _I want to hold your small hands  
And fill you up with smiles  
My heart that can't be expressed with the words "I love you"  
Can you accept it?_

Takao sampai didepan orang yang memainkan tuts piano itu, mereka saling menatap dan saling melempar senyuman. Takao seolah melupakan kejadian menegangkan yang baru saja menimpanya.

 _I promise you that I won't ever change  
I'll always be by your side  
Even after one year, even after ten years  
I'll always be in the same place  
Sometimes when things are hard  
You can always lean on me  
I'll give you only love with the same heart  
Will you stay by my side just like now?_

Takao terus mendengarkan lantunan suara piano dan nyanyian orang tersebut sambil terus menatap orang itu.

 _All the words in the world are not enough  
To express you  
I wanna give you my all  
Now you are my everything_

 _Every moment I look at the dazzling you  
I feel happiness  
My heart that can't be expressed with the words "I love you"  
Can you accept it?_

Takao tidak bisa menahan senyumannya… bukan, ini bukan tertawa yang 'dibenci' oleh orang yang memainkan piano tersebut tapi senyuman tulus untuk orang di depannya.

 _I'll always be on your side  
I'll give you trust that won't change  
Always like the first time  
I will love you and care for you  
Even if a storm is in front of us sometimes  
I'll be an umbrella for us  
Don't be afraid_

 _In all the countless days we'll be together  
Be with me so only happy smiles can fill them up_

Mata Takao mulai berkaca-kaca tidak menyangka orang tersebut akan melakukan hal ini. Dan menyiapkan hal seindah ini.

 _I promise you that I won't ever change  
I'll always be by your side  
Even after one year, even after ten years  
I'll always be in the same place  
Sometimes when things are hard  
You can always lean on me  
I'll give you only love with the same heart  
Will you stay by my side just like now?_

Orang tersebut menyelesaikan lagunya dan mulai bangun lalu menghampiri Takao.

Hiks…hiks…

Takao menangis saat melihat orang itu semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu

"Kau tidak berharap aku menghapuskan air matamu kan?" Tanya orang itu lagi

"Huweeeeeeeeee!" Takao menangis kencang dan orang itu panic

"Hey jangan menangis" orang itu memeluk Takao

"Shin-chan kau jahat!" Takao memukuli punggung orang yang memeluknya tapi kemudian mempererat pelukan mereka

"Aku tahu" jawab Midorima

"Dan terimakasih karena kau tetap disini" Midorima mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Takao dalam.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku. Semuanya sudah kusampaikan tadi."

"Jadi ehm… apa jawabanmu?" Midorima mulai gugup

"Jawaban apa?" tanya Takao polos. Midorima geram melihatnya tapi dia harus sabar untuk hari ini.

"Emmm… itu… kau…" Midorima sangat gugup

"Iya?" takao terus menunggunya

"kau…"

"hmm?"

"maukahkaumenikahdenganku?!" tanya Midorima dengan cepat

"hah?" Takao bingung dengan ucapan Shin-channya barusan

"huuufftt…. I never thought that love could feel like this, you changed my world. If it is wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right. I feel if I'm not to live anymore without you. You're everything for me. So… will you marry me?"

Midorima mengakhiri ucapan panjangnya, dia menatap Takao. Dan Takao yang mendengarnya matanya kembali berkaca-kaca sambil tersenyum.

"Yes, I do. With you I want to live another thousand years. I love you too, you are my only reason to stay alive." Dan langsung memeluk Midorima

"Terimakasih Shin-chan ini sangat indah"

"Untukmu"

"Tapi tunggu!" Takao melepaskan pelukannya

"Kau tidak memberiku cincin atau apa untuk melamarku?" tanya Takao

"Lihat jarimu"

"Eh?" Takao melihat jarinya

"EEEEHHHHH!" cincin itu telah terpasang dijari manisnya yang tadinya kosong

"Kapan kau memasangnya?!" tanya Takao

"Begitu saja kau tidak sadar"

"Shin-chan~ ulangi lagi aku tadi tidak melihatnya." Takao mulai bergelayutan

"Tidak mau. Pasang saja sendiri kalau ingin mengulangnya." Midorima berusaha melepas tangan Takao

"Shin-chan~"

"Tidak."

"Ishh menyebalkan. Dan hey kau belum mengucapkan selamat!"

"Selamat apa?"

"Ck hari jadi kita!"

"Apa perlakuanku hari ini masih kurang?!"

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal semacam ini lagi."

"Lagi? Berarti Shin-chan berniat melakukannya lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Eyyy baiklah baiklah aku minta maaf."

"Lupakan."

Sepertinya 'pembicaraan' mereka akan berlangsung lama jadi lebih baik mari tinggalkan mereka berdua.

-FIN-

Happy TakaMido Day ! makasih buat yang udah baca dan kalo bisa review. Ff ini paling cheesy yang pernah aku buat jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kurangnya.

Dan lagu yang aku pake pas part nyanyi itu lagu KNK – Propose ^^

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review di ff aku yang sebelumnya walaupun masih banyak banget kurangnya kalian masih nyempetin baca dan review. Terimakasih ^^

Last… Happy TakaMido Day ! ^^


End file.
